


What?

by DepressedPurpleKat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cuddling, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Pick-Up Lines, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Teasing, sleepy keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedPurpleKat/pseuds/DepressedPurpleKat
Summary: What do the Paladins do, when there is nothing to do?Basically just a bunch of short one-shots featuring the Paladins of Voltron doing stuff when not fighting the Galra. Some may be connected, some may not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's fatherly instincts kick in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will be short, this is just something I decided to do while on the bus instead of sitting there, staring out of a window, looking all depressed. These will most likely be unedited. If you want to, you can request something.

Shiro was beginning to get worried. Lance and Pidge had disappeared right after breakfast that morning, and nobody had seen them since.

' _I hope Lance hasn't done anything to Pidge._ ' Shiro thinks, walking through the hallways of the castle searching for the two. He checks in the training room where he finds Keith sparring against the robot. Shiro leaves before Keith could see him. He checks the locker room, only a pile of Keith's clothes with Lance's jacket lying on top. "Interesting," Shiro mumbles to himself. He shakes his head and get's back to work. He checks both of their bedrooms, nothing but the usual stuff lying around. Shiro heads to the kitchen and dining room next, but he never get's there.

_**CRASH!** _

Shiro jumps and spins around, running down the hallway to where he heard the crash. He rounds the corner, eye's searching the hallway for any movement.

"Lance! What the hell was that for?!" Shiro hears a voice from his right yell. It sounded strangely like Pidge.

"Well, excuse you! It wasn't  _my_ fault you put it on an unstable surface!" Says another voice, this one obviously Lance. ' _Found them._ ' Shiro thinks to himself. The two continue to yell at each other as Shiro walks down the hallway, trying to find which door they were behind. As he passes a door that is different than all the rest, the sound of yelling goes quiet. Shiro's about to continue on until he hears a dull  _thud, thud, thud_. His eyebrows furrow in confusion and he turns towards the door. The begins to shake and Shiro takes a step back.

"Help me! It's the demon Pidge!" Lance scream from behind the door as the thudding get's closer. Shiro reaches forwards and opens the door, Lance falling out of the room onto his stomach with Pidge sitting on his back, beating his head with rolled up paper. "Ow, ow, ow,  _ow!_ Pidge get off me! You're heavy!" Lance whines, squirming on the ground, trying to dislodge Pidge. 

Pidge doesn't stop, instead, she hits him harder. "DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME. FAT?!?!?" They yell, leaning down so that their mouth is right next to Lance's ear. Lance whimpers out something incomprehensible.

Shiro begins to chuckle at the sight in front of him, causing both Pidge and Lance to look up at him. "SHIRO! SAVE ME FROM THE LITTLE DEMON!" Lance cries. Shiro shakes his head and turns to walk away.

"I should have known. If Lance tried to do anything to Pidge, they would have beaten the crap out of him. Now to go check up on the other children." Shiro mumbles to himself, leaving Lance to his fate.


	2. High Off Helium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a weird reaction to helium. He knows this yet he still sucks helium from a balloon. What happens when Keith finds Lance high off of helium? *fluff warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update like I said I would! I've been sick for the past week and wasn't able to do anything!  
> But it is now Spring Break so I should be able to write some stuff!

"Hey, Lance! Guess what I just found!" Hunk shouted, running into the room with his hands behind his back.

"What did you find Hunk?" Lance asks, straightening up from where he was slumped on the couch.

"I found balloons!" Hunk cheered, shoving the seven balloons into Lance's face. Each balloon was a different color, there was pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and black. 

"Hunk, my best friend, do you think that I could have one?" Lance asks, a gleam in his eye.

"Sure, Lance. I don't see why not." Hunk pulled the blue balloon away from the others, handing it to Lance. Lance stood up and runs away, shouting a quick "Thanks!" back towards Hunk.

"Did I just see Lance running through the halls with a balloon?" A voice from the door asks. When Hunk looked up, he saw Pidge. A very scary looking Pidge.

"Uh, yeah? Why are you asking me?" Hunk asked.

"Oh, I was just curious. Do you happen to know, by chance, who was the one who gave him the balloon?" Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm...I did? Was I not supposed to?" Hunk asked, thoroughly confused by Pidge's words.

"Hunk, I thought you were the smartest person on board this ship, right after me of course. I guess I overestimated your smartness."

"Wait, what do you mean?! Was I supposed to remember something?!"

"Yes Hunk, yes you were," Pidge sighed. "Oh well, guess you'll just have to remember what it was." Pidge shrugged as they walked out the door again, going back to doing what they were doing before talking to Hunk. Hunk thought he heard them mutter, "But by the time you remember it will be too late."

"Hmm, that was odd. I wonder if Pidge isn't feeling well."

**_~~Keith~~_ **

Keith had just gotten out of the shower and realized, he didn't have a towel to dry his hair. Lance's room was right across the hall from his, and Keith was weighing his options. Go to Lance's room and ask for a towel with the possibility of being asked  _why_ he needed a towel, or just letting his hair air dry and have the possibility of it becoming a poufy mess and Lance and Pidge teasing him about it. "Fuck it," Keith said to himself, pulling open the door and taking the few steps across the hallway to get to Lance's.

Knocking on the door, Keith thought of a way to explain why he was asking for a towel when Lance opened the door. "Hello? What do you want?" A voice squeaked out from inside the room.

The first thing Keith thought was, ' _Who the fuck is this?_ ' The second thing he thought was, ' _Okay, this is definitely Lance, but why the fuck is his voice so high?_ ' And his third thought was, ' _You know what, I'm not gonna question it._ '

"Hey Lance," Keith began. "Do you think I could borrow a towel?"

"Hihihihihi~ I'm not Lance, I'm a chipmunk!" Lance giggled, shaking his hands by his head.

"Okay... so anyway. Could I borrow a towel?" Keith tried again.

"Call me Mr. Chipmunk first!" Lance whined. Keith's eyes widened and he tried taking a few steps back but Lance lunged at him. "Not so fast! You have to call me Mr. Chipmunk before you can leave! Otherwise, I'll call you Mrs. Chipmunk from now on!"

"Umm..." At this point, Keith thought something was seriously wrong with Lance. "Lance did you by chance eat anything Coran gave you? Is that why your voice is so high?"

"Why would I ever eat any-hic-thing that Mr. Moustache made? Hihihihihi~" Lance giggles out. Lance's eyebrows then furrow and he leans in. "Come here Keith, I have to tell you a secret." His voice is deeper now, almost back to normal.

Apparently, Keith doesn't lean in quick enough for Lance, who reaches around Keith's head and grips his hair, pulling him in closer. Lance begins to sway on his feet as he rests his forehead against Keith's shoulder, a dazed look in his eyes. Lance's arms hook around Keith's abdomen for support, using Keith to hold himself up. "Umm...Lance? Are you alright? Should I take you to Allura or Coran?" Keith asks, concerned.

Lance moans. "Can you help me get to my bed? I think I just need to lay down for a minute."

"Okay, if you say so." Keith enter's Lance's room. Holding the Cuban boy up, he shuffles along over towards the bed. When he set's Lance down, Lance doesn't let go of him.

"Stay, please," Lance whines. Keith is about to say no when he see's Lance's puppy dog eyes. He sighs.

"Sure, I'll stay until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay!" Lance chirps quietly, yawning. 

Lance pulls Keith into a lying position on the bed so that Lance could bury his head in Keith's neck while wrapping an arm around his waist and tangling their legs. "G'night Keith."

Within a few minutes, Lance is asleep and Keith can't find it in himself to get up and leave. I mean, the bed is just so  _warm_ who could bring themselves leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a part 2?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange Klance fanfiction is appearing. Who is the one who wrote it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I wrote this right before midnight when I couldn't sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK, PIDGE?!" Lance yelled.

"I told you, it's not me!" Pidge shot back.

"Oh yeah, who else could 'Pigeon' be?"

"Well it ain't me!"

"Really? Pidge is a shorter nickname for your nickname Pigeon. And who else would know a lot about Voltron and it's paladins than another paladin?" Lance asked, a single eyebrow raised.

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE IT'S LOTOR! OR MATT! HELL, IT COULD EVEN BE ALLURA!"

"BUT NONE OF THEM WOULD WRITE FANFICTION ABOUT ME AND KEITH!" Lance shouted, face going  red. From what, Pidge didn't know.

"Are you sure about  that? My brother ships you and Keith more than I do. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him trying to set me up." Pidge said.

"That's just what you want me to think." Lance pouted.

 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

 

Little do the two know, it is neither of the Holt siblings writing the Klance fanfiction. It is in fact, the resident emo of Voltron, Keith. Who can never seem to take his mind off of Lance.

 


	5. Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining Lance. Cocky Keith. Whipped Cream. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be able to update for a while because of school. I don't have any major testing coming up, but I am in advanced math and am behind in a shit ton of algebra because I was sick a few weeks ago and missed a ton of school. Also, if you have ever been on the school yearbook staff, you know how hard it is when the end of the year deadline is approaching and half the book isn't done yet. So, sorry if I don't update for a while, I am really stressed with school work right now.
> 
> *This chapter hints at things. You'de need a really dirty mind to understand it, though.*

"Why the fuck do you do this?" Keith asked, trying not to groan.

"Do what?" Lance blinked back innocently, hiding the  _thing_ behind his back.

"Sneak out in the middle of the night to go to the kitchen, just to eat whipped cream? I mean, you're almost an adult and nobody's stopping you from eating the whipped cream. I mean, sure, Pidge or Hunk might get mad at you for finishing the whipped cream and Shiro would be slightly disappointed in you, but still? Why do you feel the need to sneak out every night?" Keith said.

"Well do you want to join me or not?" Lance asked. Keith raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not waiting all day. So, do you want to join me or not?"

"Fine, give me some. Just know, I will make you workout with me tomorrow." Keith warned, walking closer to Lance. Lance muttered* something under his breath that Keith couldn't quite hear. "What was that, Lance?"

"N-nothing! I was just thinking out loud!" Lance says, a small blush on his face. He tosses the can of whipped cream over to Keith, who caught it in one hand. He tipped his head back and squirted some into his mouth, moaning from how good it tasted. Lance's face burned as his mind focused on other ways he could make Keith moan like that.

When Keith made eye contact with Lance, he licked the excess whipped cream from his lips then opened his mouth to show Lance the whipped cream still sitting on his tongue. Keith closed his mouth and swallowed, keeping eye contact with Lance, whose face was burning even brighter now. Keith tossed the whipped cream cane back towards Lance, who fumbled with it before he managed to grab it with both hands. "See ya tomorrow Lance!" Keith calls out over his shoulder as he walks away.

Lance's eyes were trained on Keith's back as he walked away. "I hate when you leave but I  _love_ watching you go," Lance muttered under his breath as the kitchen door closes behind Keith.

* * *

  

*Lance had muttered, "I'll get to see Keith shirtless  _and_ sweaty!"*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk. Don't ask.  
> *Not for innocent people, but it isn't considered smut*

"Fuck you!" Lance shouted at Keith.

"Go ahead," Keith responded without looking up from his phone.

"Wait, really?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Keith stood up to leave, tucking his phone into his pant's pocket.

Before Lance followed Keith out of the room he turned towards Pidge. "Told you I would get with Keith one of these days!" Lance then ran out the door in the direction Keith went.

* * *

After Keith and Lance left the room Pidge pursed their lips. "Damn," They said to themselves while looking up. "I now owe Hunk twenty dollars. And I was so sure I was gonna win!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update for a while because of school. I have SBAC testing coming up in the following few weeks which means I must study! Hooray! *note the sarcasm*
> 
> I may update once in between Math and ELA as a form of stress relief but I don't know.


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride month comes around. Everybody is decked out in pride gear. I don't know how they got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this one-shot from this photo: http://taytei.tumblr.com/image/174545215996  
> You should go check it (and her other work) out.

Lance ran up and down the hallways of the castle at an ungodly hour. He knew he should probably be quieter, let his teammates catch up on sleep, but he was just so  _exited_. It was his favorite month, June. Also known as  **Pride Month**. He continued running down the hallways, letting out a whoop every now and then, until he reached Pidge's room. He came to a stop and knocked on their door. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Lance waiting for Pidge to come out. When Pidge finally opened the door, they directed their glare to the Cuban boy who had woken them up.

"You better have a good reason for this," they muttered, mind still half asleep.

Lance turned his nose up and faked offense. "Of course I do! It's Pride Month, Pidge!" Pidge straightened up and slammed the door in Lance's face as he was talking. Lance waited a moment and stared at the door with wide eyes.

A few minutes later, Pidge opened the door back up. They had a smile on their face and was wearing a baggy, purple, white and green striped shirt. In their left hand, they held a hair ribbon with varying shades of pink stripes on it. In their right hand, they held gold rimmed sunglasses with pink, purple and blue lenses. Each lens had the word "bi" printed on it. Pidge shoved the glasses at Lance.

"Come on! We're going to get Allura! I need to give her this ribbon!" Pidge yelled at Lance as, together, they hurried down the hallway towards the princesses room. ~~How Pidge knew the way to the Princesses room, Lance didn't ask.~~

When they arrived at the princesses door, Pidge didn't bother knocking and barged right in. Lance winced when he heard how loud the crash of the door hitting the wall was. He slowly followed the youngest paladin in. Allura was sitting in her bed, staring at Pidge, who stared right back. Lance cleared his throat and that seemed to snap the two out of their stupor. "Here." Pidge offered the hair ribbon to Allura who, in turn, tied it in her hair. 

"I appreciate this Pidge, but I don't understand. Why are you giving me this?" Allura asked. 

"It's to show that you are not straight and that you have pride about it," Pidge explained. Lance just stood off to the side awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Allura thought about what Pidge said for a moment then nodded. 

"So, will you join us then?" Pidge asked Allura. Allura agreed to go with them and, together, the three of them ran up and down the halls of the castle. 

Around the fifth time the group passes Keith's door, it goes flying open. "Will you guy's be quiet? I'm trying to sleep so that I can celebrate the start of Pride Month tomorrow." A voice from the shadow of the door speaks. The groups stop's their running and look's towards the open door. Someone calls out Keith's name in question. The voice from the shadows sighs. "Might as well join you since I'm awake now." Out of the shadows steps Keith in an unbelievable outfit. His hair was pulled back and he was wearing a baggy shirt with a rainbow pattern and tight leggings with " _Put it in here_ " printed on the ass. Lance's eyes widen comically while Pidge smiles, an evil thought coming to mind. 

* * *

The purple, white, and green striped shirt is representing the trans, nonbinary, and genderqueer pride flag. The lens to the glasses Pidge gave Lance was in the colors of the bisexual pride flag. The hair ribbon Pidge gave to Allura had the lesbian pride flag colors on it. And when they ran into Keith, I think it was obvious what his shirt colors stood for. 

* * *

Does anyone have any good suggestions on ways to come out to your family? (I still haven't told them I'm bi even though I've told most of my friends.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be going on a short hiatus. BUT summer is almost here so I should be back to writing soon.


End file.
